bioshockfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Sözlük
} |ADAM=Adem |ADAM's Changes=ADEM Bizi Değiştirdi |ADAM Discovery=Adem'in Keşfi |ADAM Explained=Adem'in Açıklaması |Aesthetic Ideals=Estetik İdealler |Aphrodite Walking=Afrodit |Apollo Square=Apollo Meydanı |Arcadia=Botanik Bahçesi |Arcadia and Oxygen=Botanik Bahçesi ve Oksijen |Arcadia Closed=Botanik Bahçesi Kapatıldı |Arcadia Glens=Botanik Bahçesi Vadisi |Armored Shell=Zırhlı Kabuk |Arresting Fontaine=Fontaine'i Tutuklamak |Automatic Hack Tool=Otomatik Hackleme Aracı |Bathysphere=Batisfer |Bathysphere Keys=Batisfer Anahtarı |Bee Enzyme=Arı Enzimi |Big Daddy=Koca Baba |Big Night Out=Özel Gece |Bot Shutdown Panel=Güvenlik Paneli |Bouncer=Fedai |Bulkhead Door=Bölme Kapısı |Central Misting Control=Merkezi Buğulama Kontrolü |Challange Rooms=Mücadele Odaları |Chemical Thrower=Kimyasal Atar |Chomper's Dental=Chompers - Diş Bakımı |Circus of Values=Eşya Panayırı |Civil War=Milli Savaş |Combat Tonic=Muharebe Toniği |Cyclone Trap=Basınç Tuzağı |Dandy Dental=Dandy Diş Bakımı |Death Penalty in Rapture=Rapture'da Ölüm Cezası |Dental Services=Diş Bakım |Desperate Times=Denize Düşen Yılana Sarılır |Early Tests Promising=Erken Testler Umut Vadediyor |Eden Leaking=Sızdıran Cennet |Electro Bolt=Elektrik Şoku |Emergency Access=Acil Durum Geçidi |Engineering Tonic=Mühendislik Toniği |Enrage=Cinnet! |Enrage Trial=Cinnet Testi |Enwell Life and Health Group=Enwell Grubu - Hayat ve Sağlık |Eternal Flame=Sonsuz Alev |Eternal Flame Crematorium=Sonsuz Alev Krematoryumu |EVE=Havva |EVE Link=Havva Bağı |EVE Saver=Havva Tasarrufu |EVE Upgrade=Havva Yükseltmesi |Extra Nutrition=Besin Takviyesi |Farmer's Market=Çiftçi Pazarı |Fighting McDonagh's=Dövüşen McDonagh |Fighting McDonagh's Tavern=Dövüşen McDonagh Meyhanesi |Finding the Sea Slug=Deniz Solucanı |First Encounter=İlk Karşılaşma |Flamethrower=Alev Atıcı |Flooded Cave=Su Altı Mahzeni |Focused Hacker=Dikkatli Hacker |Fontaine Fisheries=Fontaine Balıkçılık |Fontaine Futuristics=Fontaine Fütüristik |Fontaine Must Go=Fontaine Gitmeli |Fontaine's Smugglers=Kaçakçılar |Footlight Theatre=Sahne Işıkları Tiyatrosu |Fort Frolic=Eğlence Kalesi |Freezer=Buz Odası |Freezing Pipes=Borular Donar |Funeral Services=Cenaze Hizmetleri |Gatherer's Garden=Toplayıcının Bahçesi |Gatherer's Vulnerability=Toplayıcının Zaafı |Gene Bank=Gen Bankası |Gene Tonic=Gen Toniği |Grenade Launcher=Bomba Atar |Grenade Launcher Turret=GAP Tareti |Gun Turret=Silah Tareti |Hacker's Delight=Hacker Keyfi |Hacking Expert=Hack Uzmanı |Hatred=Nefret |Have My Badge=Rozetimi Veriyorum |Health Upgrade=Sağlık Yükseltmesi |Heroes and Criminals=Kahramanlar ve Suçlular |Higher Standards=Yüksek Standartlar |Houdini=Hudini |Houdini Splicer=Hudini Mutantı |Human Inferno=Zebani |Hypnotize Big Daddy=Koca Babayı Hipnotize Et |Incinerate!=Tutuştur! |Insect Swarm=Arı Sürüsü |Jet Postal=Jet Posta |Jet-Postal Substation II=Jet Posta Alt İstasyonu II |Hole in the Bathroom Wall=Tuvalet Duvarındaki Delik |Kashmir Restaurant=Kaşmir Restoran |Kraut Scientist=Bilim |Kure-All=Genel Bakım |Lazarus Vector Formula=Lazarus Vektörü'nün Formülü |Leadhead Splicer=Silahlı Mutant |Ledge Path=Pervaz |Lighthouse=Deniz Feneri |Limits of Imagination=Hayal Gücünün Sınırları |Little Sister=Küçük Kız Kardeş |Lounge=Bekleme Salonu |Love for Science=Bilim Aşkı |Lower Wharf=Alt İskele |Machine Buster=Makine Avcısı |Machine Gun=Makineli Tüfek |Machine Gun Turret=Makineli Tüfek Tareti |Makeshift Ball Launcher=Top Fırlatıcı |Masha Come Home=Eve Dön |Mass Producing ADAM=Seri Üretim |Maternal Instinct=Annelik İçgüdüsü |Medical Expert=Tıp Uzmanı |Medical Pavilion=Tıbbi Bölüm |Meeting with Fontaine=Fontaine'le Tanışma |Meeting Ryan=Ryan'la Tanışma |Neptune's Bounty=Neptün'ün Hazinesi |New Year's Eve Alone=Yalnız Geçen Bir Yılbaşı Gecesi |Nitro Splicer=Nitro Mutant |Not What She Wanted=Yüz Gerdirmesi İstemedi |Offer a Better Product=Daha İyi Bir Ürün |Offered a Deal=Bir Anlaşma |Painless Dental=Ağrısız Diş Bakımı |Parasite Expectations=Parazitler |Physical Tonic=Fiziksel Tonik |Picked Up Timmy H.=Timmy H.'i Aldık |Pistol=Tabanca |Plasmid=Plazmid |Plasmid Slot=Plazmid Yuvası |Plasmids are the Paint=Boya Tüpleri |Pneumo=Pnömatik |Pneumo Tube=Pnömatik Tüp |Port Authority=Liman Müdürlüğü |Power to the People=Güçlü İnsanlar |Profesör Julie Langford'un Araştırma Laboratuvarı |Proximity Mine=Yakınlığa Duyarlı Mayın |Public Announcement=Kamu Anonsu |Pulling Together=Hepimiz Çekiyoruz |Pump Room=Makine Odası |Putting the Screws On=Baskı |Rapture Changing=Rapture Değişiyor |Rapture Port Authority=Rapture Liman Müdürlüğü |Rapture Civil War=Rapture İç Savaşı |Released Today=Taburcu Bugün |Research Camera=Araştırma Kamerası |RPG Turret=GAP Tareti |Rolling Hills=Dalgalı Tepeler |Safecracker=Çilingir |Saw Masha Today=Bizim Masha'mız mı? |Sea Slug=Deniz Solucanı |Security Bot=Güvenlik Robotu |Security Bullseye=Hedef Tahtası |Security Expert=Güvenlik Uzmanı |Security Evasion=Güvenlik Atlatma |Seeing Ghosts=Hayalet Görüyorlar |Shorten Alarms=Kısa Alarm |Shouldn't Have Come=Bir Hata |Smuggler's Hideout=Kaçakçılar Sığınağı |Smuggling Ring=Kaçakçılar |Sonic Boom=Ses Patlaması |Speedy Hacker=Hızlı Hacker |Spider Splicer=Örümcek Mutant |Splicer=Mutant |SportBoost=Çeviklik |Shotgun=Pompalı Tüfek |Static Discharge=Statik Yük |Storage Cave=Depo |Submarine Bay=Denizaltı Limanı |Surgery=Cerrahi Alan |Surgery's Picasso=Neşterli Picasso |Surgical Savings=Ekonomik Cerrahi |Symmetry=Simetri |Target Dummy=Korkuluk |Tea Garden=Çay Bahçeleri |Teaching an Old Hound=Yeni Numaralar |Telekinesis=Telekinezi |Testing Telekinesis=Telekinezi Deneyi |Timmy H. Interrogation=Timmy H. Sorgusu |The Great Chain=Büyük Zincir |The Lazarus Vector=Lazarus Vektörü |The Market is Patient=Piyasa Sabırlı |The Saturnine=Satürncüler |Thrifty Care=Ekonomik Bakım |Thuggish Splicer=Serseri Mutant |Transport Hub=Ulaşım Merkezi |Turret=Taret |Twilight Fields Funeral Homes=Cenaze İşleri - Son Yolculuk |U-Invent=İcat Et |Upper Wharf=Üst İskele |Useless Experiments=Gereksiz Deneyler |Vandalism=Vandalizm |Vending Machine=Satış Otomatı |Vending Expert=Otomat Uzmanı |Vita-Chamber=Canlandırma İstasyonu |Vita Chamber=Canlandırma İstasyonu |Watch Fontaine=Fontaine'i İzlemek |Water in Wine=Şarapta Su Var |Waterfall Grotto=Şelale Mağarası |Welcome to Rapture=Rapture'a Hoş Geldiniz |Wharfmaster's Office=Amirlik |What Won't They Steal=Her Şeyi Çalıyorlar |Winter Blast=Buz Patlaması |Working Late Again=Yine Geç Kalacağım |Wrench=İngiliz Anahtarı |Wrench Jockey=Muslukçu |Wrench Lurker=Sinsi Muslukçu | }= }}}| }| }}}